This invention relates broadly and generally to a convertible folding ladder. In exemplary embodiments described herein, the present disclosure comprises a tactical (e.g., assault) ladder constructed of multiple modular and interchangeable ladder sections. The exemplary ladder is especially applicable for use by military, law enforcement personnel, and firefighters.